Starting New
by CallMePia
Summary: I never finish anything, I know. But just let me know what you think. -After a deathly accident, Dr. Robbins decides to start over.


Super AU. "Oh my god! I can't believe you!" I hear the honey blonde run up the stairs into my new brick studio apartment. "What? you like?!" I smile as I look down to my waist length bright blue hair. "No I do not like it! that's stuff is so harsh on your hair!" She groans smacking my right arm. "It's going to fade! it's not dye, I'm not crazy! I know what it does to my hair" I say smugly as I pick up my third box and put it on my dark wooden kitchen table. "Ooo I'm liking what you are doing!" Teddy says looking around my apartment designed by me. "I'm so happy you decided to move to Seattle , you will love it, I promise!" Teddy says, picking up my fourth box to join me in putting away my dishes. "I just hope I'll like my job!" "Seattle Grace is really great, besides the gossip, the people are really passionate... I mean I like it" She says dropping the empty box in the corner. "Is there anyone I should look out for?" I inquire getting two Mike's hard black cherry lemonade out of the bare fridge, handing it to my best friend. "Mmmm... The twisted sisters- "The what?!- "Okay I know that sounds weird but, their names are Christina Yang and Meredith Grey, they are just... well just look out for them, do not expect a warm greeting from them! ... Then there's Mark Sloan, who will put his dick in anything if it's tight enough." She says as I spit out my dark purple drink in shock. "What?! no way!" "I shit you not, Princess, he hit on me, he'll defiantly hit on you!" "Good to know, anyone else?" "Mmm well there's Calli- *Bzzzzz* "That must be Gram!" Teddy beams. "Yayyy I haven't seen him in forever!" I jump up and down, excitedly. I run over to my call panel and press the small button. "Gram Crackers?!" I yell. "Ugh I've always hated that name! open the damn door goldy locks!" He groans. I speedily run down the few steps and pull open the door and jump into the tall man's arms, wrapping my spandex-clad legs around his small torso. "Um Ari?" "Yes Gram Crackers?" "Oh I wasn't sure who you were, I just saw a flash of blue hair" "I did a little coloring, you know, new start." "Hmm, well Ari?" "Yes Gram Crackers?" "Want to get down? it's chilly in this hallway, and my dick will shrink up like a- "Okay! okay!" I say jumping down and holding my hands up in defense, walking back into my apartment, up the small stairs. "Hey! Hey! look what the cat had in it's mouth outside!" "Ooo a gay rat!" Teddy smirks hugging the brunette man. "Ugh will you bitches ever stop greeting me like that?" Gram says smiling and kissing us both on our cheeks. "Never!" I smile wickedly. "Wow! I like what you've done with the place! The dark wood looks so good against the brick! And without my design help? you did great!" He says sitting at my breakfast bar. "Oh no I helped," Teddy speaks up. "Oh so you did this alone? Good job Ari!" Gram grins, as I laugh and look at Teddy. "I hate you two!" "You love us!" Gram says still chuckling. ... "You are okay with it being so open like this? there's like no doors other than the front, balcony, and bathroom." Teddy wonders aloud. "Yeah, I actually do.. you guys know how much of a scardy-cat I am, so it's a relief to know that I can see everything from my bed." "and what a big bed this is! for a single women you sure did get the biggest and highest king size there is didn't cha?" Gram says jumping back up on my bed with chips and a large wine glass. "well I just wanted to live comfortably, isn't the comforter so soft?" I say rubbing my hand over the pillow next to me. "Yet all you have is chips in your pantry," Gram mumbles. "What! I just moved in!" "Still! let's go out and get some grub or something" Teddy agrees. "We can't, we've been drinking and there's no food places close, just a cold stone around the corner." I say taking another sip of my lemonade. We all pause for a moment then jump up and put our drinks down and put on our shoes and walk to cold stone. ... *Bzzzz* *Bzzzz* *Bzzzz* "Ughhh..." I groan as I sit up in my warm comfortable bed and grab the buzzing white phone off of my bedside table. "What?" I moan flopping back in my bed. "Wake up solider, you're burning daylight," I hear the rumble of my father voice. "Good Morning to you too pops." "Morning, baby girl, ready for your first day?" "Dad, I'm not in high school anymore." "I know but.. I use to call you to wake you up on the first day of every school .. so I just.. wanted to make sure.." "Thank you so much Daddy.. I love you" I smile softly. "You're welcome buttercup... now get your ass up and give em hell!" "Sir yes sir! .. Bye dad," I smirk. "Bye honey." ... "Dr. Robbins! Hi! I'm... woah, blue- "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't know we- "No, no don't worry, I just wasn't expecting that." He says chuckling. "Yes, I wanted something new, and I think it will go over well with the little humans I'll be encountering," I say grinning. "Ahhh good thinking! I'm sure they will love it, so where was I? oh! I'm Chief Webber, glad to have you hop on board!" Dr. Webber grins. "I'm glad to be on board, sir," I beam at the taller man before me. "Well, I actually have a meeting in 5 minutes so I am unable to give you a tour but I have someone who is available, she'll be here in just a few minutes, so just wait right here for me?" He finishes with a big smile. "Of course! Thank you sir!" "Don't mention it, Robbins!" I stand in the brightly lit hallway, wide eyed. I look to my left to see a very long and large balcony and start walking toward it. I look over the rail, down to the floor below me. I can't believe I'm actually standing in this hospital, A year ago, I was laying on my parent's couch pouting into my bag of chips and beer bottle as I scream at a football game on the large flat screen. I swore I would never step foot into an OR again after the accident. How things change... I look up from my scarred hands back over the rail, into the eyes of a dark haired goddess. Skin a glowing caramel, her hair dark, flowing over her shoulders and - "Hi! Dr. Blue? I mean- "It's okay, go ahead" "Well, I'm Dr. Kepner, I guess I'm your tour guide," The red haired women giggles nervously as she sticks her hand out. "Uh, Yeah, just call me Arizona," I say taking her hand in mine. "Well let's get started shall we?" The shorter doctor says as she begins to walk in the opposite direction. I look back over the rail as the dark haired women looks up to me as the light glimmers in her eyes. Beautiful. 


End file.
